worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
World Neverland 2: The Waktic Republic of Pluto
World Neverland 2: The Waktic Republic of Pluto was the second World Neverland game to ever be released. Originally it was released in 1999 for the Playstation 1, the gameplay was enhanced and later released in World Neverland 2 Plus: The Waktic Republic of Pluto in 2000. This is also the only game sold in bundle form, 2-1 with World Neverland: The Olerud Kingdom Stories. It has only been released in Japanese and cannot be accessed in any other languages. Basic Information Minimum Operating Requirements (PC) * (Japanese Locale) Windows 98 / Me / 2000 / XP / Vista / Windows 7 / Windows 8 * Pentium II ® 300 MHz or more (Pentium III ® 1 GHz or more is recommended) * Memory 128 MB or more * Hard disk free space 200 MB or more * Required DirectX 6.1 or higher Waktic Republic of Pluto Features: * Auto Mode * Fast Forward (2x) Mode * Password Migration from Olerud Kingdom Stories and to Daily Life in the Elnea Kingdom * Fatigue and Stamina System: Running and doing daily tasks will make characters tired. Use of water fountains and bed rest is necessary to recover. * Part-Time Jobs and Full-Time Work About Pluto Pluto is a culturally-diverse Republic near the sea in the northwest side of the world. Pluto Republic is governed by the Cifa (Sai・Fa) Council. The people in this city-state are polytheistic, following the religion of Wakuto, and believe that Gods live in various forms of Nature. The Republic follows a 30 day/year calendar system. Military Factions In Pluto, there are three organizations formed around a different religious belief, and these organizations are also the factions the Player will join through a questionnaire at the start of the game. The factions are: Kork Scholg (who believe in the God of Power and patron of Swordsmanship), Jima Scholg (who believe in the God of Strength and patron of Divine Arts), and Mida Scholg (who believe in the God of Will and patron of Magic). The factions all practice different methods of Martial Arts to further their skills. They are lead by a Scholg Chief, the highest ranking officer of each faction. Top Martial Artists are the champions of the Scholg League held every year. Competitions Each faction holds their own League competition per year. The objective is to rank the highest in each and obtain Scholg titles which allow the Republic to declare a champion. The Scholg Leagues are the Kork Cup, Jima Cup, and Mida cup - but there are more competitions available to the Player. Extra competitions include: the Ihm Competition, Senior Championship, and the Dragon Drop Cup (DD Cup). Scholg Chieftains and top-ranking Martial Artists are entered into the Dragon Drop Cup every two years. Winners will receive trophies that are displayed in the Achievements menu. Work Factions Aside from the Scholg, there are the Ulg which provide work jobs for the Republic. The Rim Ulg believe in the Sea God Rim and handle maritime produce. The Baja Ulg believe in the Mountain God Baja and handle goods produced from the mountains. The Gaiagi Ulg believe in the Fire God Gaiagi and handle minerals produced from underground. Regardless of your Scholg faction, you can belong to any Ulg Faction. The rank of Ulg is decided at the end of the year, based on the amount of work points obtained. End-of-year work pay is decided based on the amount of work completed between both your Scholg and Ulg. Ulg Elections The 29th day of each year is the Ulg Election, when a new chief is elected. The candidates are the top three workers of each Ulg Faction, and a single successor is chosen through a popularity voting system. If you are a candidate, you will be unable to vote. It is an honor to be chosen as Ulg Chief, as it is quite difficult to be popular among the Ulg Factions. Cifa Council The Council is made up of representatives from Scholg and Ulg, and governs different aspects of the Republic. These representatives are three Scholg members, three Ulg members, and three envoys of Nam (Clergy members). A Council Chief is chosen from the Scholg and Ulg delegates. An Advisor is elected to fill the newly-elected Chief's previous seat, bringing the total number of Council Members to ten. General Life in the Republic Players may engage in relationships with other NPCs, whether this is platonic or romantic. Players may get married to and start a family with opposite gendered NPCs, and live together with them in the Republic. Enjoy living in the Republic even more when you have relationships. Friends and lovers of current player characters will show up at competitions that you are involved in to cheer for you, as well as give a blessing at weddings and congratulate other life accomplishments. Children who are age three (3) will be entered into school until age six (6). At school they will learn various subjects and shape themselves according to a belief of thought (Scholg and Ulg). At the graduation ceremony, the children will become adults who belong to one of the three military factions. From there, they will choose a work faction. It is at that time that they are considered full citizens of the Republic. When ready, players may pass down to their Student age children for continuous play. Everyone in the Republic ages and passes away, just as new lives are born in return. Players who let children graduate before passing down will not have the opportunity to become that player character. If you miss the chance to succeed a new player character, you will continue as your current character until your game ends. Password Migration When you are satisfied with the progress you have completed in The Republic of Pluto, you may access the passport menu to generate a character password that transfers the current character and their skills to another World Neverland game. At this time, Pluto only connects directly to WorldNeverland-Elnea Kingdom. Category:Game Category:World Neverland 2: The Waktic Republic of Pluto